


Limit

by Scylaire



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nero is being a brat, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Rough Kissing, Teasing, V isn't having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylaire/pseuds/Scylaire
Summary: “So quiet all of a sudden, aren’t you? Thought I’d have to work for your obedience, I’m almost disappointed.” V whispered against his lips, slowly running his thumb up and down the side of his throat.Nero is being way too mouthy for V's taste.





	Limit

**Author's Note:**

> so you know when V says 'pin him to the wall' during battle in game? Yeah, that's kinda where this came from.
> 
> I'm super new to the dmc fandom so this is likely a bit ooc, I just couldn't help but love the dynamic between Nero and V so I had to write something for this pairing! :D I tried my hardest to avoid including any spoilers!
> 
> Also it's almost 3am and I haven't really beta read it, if you find any severe mistakes I'm happy to fix them tho! Feel free to tell me what you think about this one, comments always make me happy <3

Nero was done.

After what felt like ages of cutting down demons, slicing through them as fast as he could he’d finally made it back to Nico’s van. He could’ve cried from relief as soon as he saw the familiar neon letters spelling Devil May Cry.

He walked towards it in fast strides, hell-bent on not letting the excitement he felt show. As much as he liked Nico he knew that his friend already had at least a hundred smart comments about ‘how much he’d missed her!’ stashed in the back of her mind, ready to use them all.

The door opened with a creak. He grimaced. Like nails on a chalkboard.

“Would you look at that! Our hero’s finally back, where have you been?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Saving this thing from getting completely overrun by demons,” he answered, sarcasm lacing his voice. Smoke from Nico’s newly lit cigarette curled in the air all around him. “At least open the window, not all of us wanna ruin our lungs completely.”

“Keep the damn door open then, we’re all gonna die anyway. Your dumb reckless ass first,” she grinned, “Imagine if I stopped driving to you whenever you call? You’d have been an unlucky demon’s breakfast years ago.”

“Unlucky? Please, I would’ve been the best meal –“ he stopped in his tracks upon feeling someone tap on his shoulder, turning around quickly, devil breaker raised.

There stood V, leaning on his cane in a totally calm manner as if he wasn’t even the least bit threatened. “If you could move aside please?” The man asked.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind or do you just have some kinda death wish? You don’t sneak up on someone in the middle of a fucking apocalypse!” Nero nearly shouted, making his rage known.

Of course, V didn’t even acknowledge it, staring at him with an unreadable gaze. “You’re blocking the door smartass,” Griffon croaked, perched comfortably on V’s shoulder, flapping his wings as if wanting to usher Nero out of the way.”

“If you really think I’d listen to some damn overgrown chicken –“ he started, only to be interrupted again by Nico pulling him inside again.

“What the hell crawled up your ass and died? Can you chill out for just a second? No need to snap like that.” She said with a stern voice.

“I was just saying-“

“Get your own van then cause you ain’t opening your mouth in here anymore.” 

Nero rolled his eyes, turning away from her only to be met with V’s smirk. The guy really had a way of getting on his nerves.

“You know what? Why don’t you two make yourself useful instead of bickering like children. Not like we’re lacking any kind of work here, the road ahead is swarming with demons. Saw it when I was driving here, could use some of your heroics.” Nico suggested – or more like demanded.

Well, she certainly did have a point. There were some wayward demons slowly getting closer to where the van stood, it surely wouldn’t be long until some angry horde would approach. Nico could defend herself just fine but Nero couldn’t help but still be a bit worried from time to time. His mood from slaying slimy demons all morning couldn’t get any worse anyway so what were a few more? Might as well.

“The queen has spoken. Let’s go,” he gestured at V to follow him, “and leave the damn bird here, otherwise I’m gonna lose my mind.”

“Seeing as he’s technically my weapon I cannot do that. You’ll live,” V answered, turning his smug face away from Nero and walking towards where Nico had pointed them.”

-  
Nero was sweating from slicing through what had quickly become hordes of demons, pushing his damp hair back and looking over at V. Bastard could just stand there and give orders to his pets who would then do all the work for him. 

They’d always worked well together as a team whenever they’d fought together before this. Covering each other, warning the other person with a loud Watch out! Or On your left!

Today however, that was not the case.

Nero just couldn’t get his mind into fight-mode, already having destroyed multiple devil breakers in an attempt to break free from enemies’ grasps because of him not being attentive enough.

He was flat out frustrated. And he had a habit of taking his frustrations out on other people most of the time.

Finally, he sliced through the last remaining demon with more force than likely necessary, breathing heavily.

“Maybe you should read less and invest more of your precious time into learning how to fight without your pets because that was terrible.” He snapped at V who was standing a few feet away from him.

V wasn’t terrible. He really wasn’t. He was good, very much so, especially today but Nero’s pride couldn’t take it.

That seemed to be the final straw. V’s expression changed drastically, now striding over into Nero’s direction whilst holding his gaze until he stood in front of him, their chests touching.

“Nico was right. You’re really being insufferable today.” He snarled.

Nero looked down on the slightly smaller man, an aura of arrogance surrounding him. “Or maybe you just suck at fighting. Not like that’s my fault.”

V stepped closer, impossibly so but the other refused to back away. He couldn’t. With V’s gaze pinning him moving wasn’t an option anymore.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say that you’re trying to rile me up. You get anything out of this?”

He was momentarily stunned. The thing was that V was kind of right – after a while it had become a test of how much of his frustration V could take. If the man he knew nothing about had limits.  
Underneath all the bravado he’d always had an interest in V. The man was mysterious, dangerous with that low voice of his – the exact voice that accused him of something he knew he did right now. Of course, he’d never acted upon his feelings or gave V any indication that they even existed, pushing him away seemed so much easier. Fighting together, that was all. Partners in battle, nothing more.

“So what if I do?” He answered with his chin held high, confidence as fake as V being terrible in battle. 

V looked down for a moment, chuckling lightly before tilting his head up again, catching Nero’s eyes once more.

Before Nero had any chance to reply V put his hand against his throat, forcing him to walk backwards until he had him pinned against the brick wall, impact hard upon his back.

“He who desires, but acts not, breeds pestilence,” V whispered into his ear, voice so low it sent never-ending chills down Nero’s spine. If V’s smirk was anything to go by, he hadn’t succeeded in hiding his shocked expression. Then again, he didn’t really want to.

The raven-haired man placed a feather-light kiss underneath his ear before tilting his head back.

“So quiet all of a sudden, aren’t you? Thought I’d have to work for your obedience, I’m almost disappointed.” V whispered against his lips, slowly running his thumb up and down the side of his throat.

The feeling of V’s lips against his hit Nero like a freight train. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed. He didn’t ask before invading Nero’s mouth with his tongue, teasing him with slow strokes.

The man tangled his free hand into Nero’s hair, holding the still slightly damp strands tightly in his fist, pulling until the back of his head hit the wall behind him with a thump.

V swallowed his gasp, hand around his neck tightening its grip until he felt as if there wasn’t any air left in his lungs. 

It felt so good, making adrenaline course through his veins. Feeling V steal the last bit of his breath away with his rough kisses – it made him feel drugged, so high on all the sensations coming together. 

Just as his vision was starting to be occupied by a dark vignette, the tight grip loosened and he gasped loudly, head tilting back, breathing heavily while looking at V through watery eyes.

The other man smiled, gaze fixated on his throat. “Suits you,” he said, referencing to what Nero suspected being an imprint on his neck from V’s relentless grip.  
“Shut up,” Nero replied breathlessly. It took him all he had to restrain himself from begging, begging V not to stop, never stop. Wanted him to stain his throat black from the ink of his tattoos curling across his hand.

“Still so mouthy, huh? Should do something about that,” V grinned, delving down to Nero’s neck once more while still keeping his hand tightly buried in white hair, tilting the other’s head back more for access.

V’s lips tickled as they ran down, teeth scraping roughly over sensitive skin. Nero whimpered as the other reached the juncture of his neck, making him bite down, latch onto the patch of skin and sucking hard. It hurt, it hurt so fucking good, making it impossible for Nero to hold back loud moans.

One of his hands buried themselves in V’s hair, holding on tight, wanting to keep him right where he was but as soon as Nero pulled just a little harder, the other stopped immediately.

“You take what I’ll give you,” he sneered, pushing Nero’s hand away, instead holding it against the wall. On the right, he had his devil breaker pressed tightly against the wall as well, making debris crumble to the ground as he tried to hold onto something.

Then V’s mouth finally returned to Nero’s neck, forcing a whimper of relief to escape him. He couldn’t tell whether it was minutes or hours that V spent with marking him up, marking Nero as his with dark bruises upon pale skin. 

V bit down one last time, making Nero feel electrified, shocks running all the way to his fingertips.

Then the other came back up, pressing a light, gentle kiss against Nero’s lips that didn’t suit his rough behavior from before at all before leaning his forehead against the younger’s. They breathed against each other, eyes closed, still caught up in the afterglow.

“Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained,” V’s voice cut through the silence only disturbed by heavy breathing.

“Until we meet again, Nero.”


End file.
